


[Podfic] trick pony

by Djapchan, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Crush, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: “You want to cuddle up withSuperboy,” Wally manages, still choking and also slightly gagging, agh, not comfortable. Dick looks affronted.“Nobody said cuddle,” he says. “You said cuddle. I said ride like a trick po—”“YOU'RE THIRTEEN.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 17
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] trick pony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trick pony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909025) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



## MP3

* Tipsy_Kitty as the Narrator  
* Djapchan as Wally  
* sisi_rambles as Dick  
  
Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets 

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/trick-pony/trick%20pony.mp3).

  
**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/trick-pony/trick%20pony.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:07:42


End file.
